spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Days (Season 1)
|plot = |producer = |television = |company = Jasbre TV Jasbre Productions Jasbre Animation |card = |followed by = Season 2}} Production The show was greenlit for a 13-episode first season in February, 2018. It was announced that numerous unused SpongeBob fanon characters would be in the series after their final appearance in the 75th season of SBF. TheJasbre202 and Somematchyguy19 created and showrun the series. So far it is announced that Squidward and SpongeBob will have a 1-time appearance in the first season. They plan to bring in Sheldon J. Plankton as a recurring character in the second season to bring in the Krabs and Plankton rivalry in the show, and replace him with Spot on the fanon series. The show's first season writing staff consisted of TheJasbre202, FireMatch, SpongeBot678, Rocky Lobster, NatRox, Golfpecks256 & RTehNoob74. NatRox, Golfpecks and RTehNoob were all staff writers at the time before writing scripts in the following season. Matchy was the main director for the show, while Jasbre directed 2 episodes overall. Originally MightyCameron269 was going to be a writer, but he was fired in early production stages due to his attitude. Direction was mainly by FireMatch. The first season was produced by Mrs Chanandler Bong. On March 12, 2018, a teaser for the second season was released with Linkin Park's Points of Authority in the background, at the end of the promo it showed a teaser of Plankton coming to the show. Later on, SpongeBot was promoted to TV Producer, and Chanandler would later solo-write. This is the only season not to contain holdover episodes from the previous season, aside from Season 2, even though 2 episodes produced for that season ended up in Season 3. Release The season was released on the first volume along with the first 5 episodes of Season 2 on DVD and Blu-Ray. While the full season was released on iTunes, Amazon and Current. Episodes Critical Reception Reviews * The show is very good, my first new show with Matchy since our team up at the beginning of the month. I'm kinda glad I didn't anticipate this one as much as futurebob because this is similar to some other spin-offs yet it has its own twists by removing characters from SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) like Krabs, Shicowa, Adam, Maja, MermaidKid and BarnacleBean, and (later) Plankton! - * The show's pretty good. It's unique and has enough elements to keep you wanting more. I hope it gets more episodes in the future. 8.5/10 so far. - Somematchyguy19 * *smack* Noice. - RTehNoobv2 * Unfamiliarity with the new characters will either keep away new readers, or invite new readers as the unique setup and unique lineup of well-rounded characters is sure to bring a new twist to each episode. 8/10 - SwitchPlanters * 8.5/10 – A fresh take on the retired ''genre of spin-offs, a call back to ''Reckless and Retired ''with a mix of ''SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon). [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|''#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 15:32,03/19/2018 * 8/10 - A great reboot of another show on this Wikia known as "Reckless and Retired", like my man above me said, and a mix of new and old characters from SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon) and the mind of Jasbre. - Gene Scallop * 7/10 - Can be a pinch better, but it is already pretty good. [[User:AFallenPower|AFallenPower'']] (Talk • ) * 8/10 - it's a good spinoff, but i feel like it could've gone without removing some characters from the fanon series. Squidsponge Trivia *During this season, the show won 8 awards and was nominated for 12. *This is the shortest season of the show. *SpongeBob and Patrick have a guest starring role in the 7th episode. *This is the only season to have Betty Grayson voiced by June Foray, due to her death in June, 2017. Category:PG-13 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Shows directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows directed by FireMatch Category:Shows written by Gene F. Scallop Category:Shows written by SpongeBot678 Category:Shows written by RTheNoobv2 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:TheJasbre202 Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:2018 Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Shows written by FireMatch Category:Better Days